Some Are Just Quicker Than Others
by AimeeGamieUnicorn
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are blinded by their love leaving an opening for others to sneak in and steal their hearts before they even got the chance to really, truly claim each other's fully.


_A/N_ : This is my first fan fiction published to reviews and tips are really helpful! Onto the story!

 _P_. _s_. can someone please tell me if I put the authors note in correctly? If not may you please tell me how you do it?

Once upon a time, in a city called the city of love, lived two young teens with massive crushes. What they didn't know, however, was that they've friend-zoned and rejected their giant crush over and over again.

One of the teens is a young girl named Marinette. She lives in a bakery with her loving parents, and she's obsessed with her crush named Adrien. She may be a little clumsy and sometimes (especially around Adrien) stumble over her words, but don't let that fool you because she is the one, the only, Ladybug! She has a partner named Chat Noir who has a humongous crush on her.

The other blind teen we have, is none other than Paris' most famous model, Adrien Agreste! He just so happens to be the hot, flirty Chat Noir as well. Marinette to him is just a friend because his love for Ladybug is so big that is blinds him from realizing that Marinette is Ladybug and that she has as much love for him as he has for her.

There are two other teens that aren't as completely blind as Adrien and Marinette. One is named Kagami and the other is named Luke. Kagami met Adrien through fencing and started to develop romantic feelings for him. Luka is into music, chill, and Marinette. They are only semi-blind because they can't see that their crushes are crushing on each other, and that they are are Paris' miraculous superhero duo.

On one romantically dramatic day, Adrien received another rejection from Ladybug as Chat Noir, and began losing hope that she would ever reciprocate his feelings. He decided to ask Kagami out, but was super nervous so he turned to his _very good friend_ Marinette for help.

Marinette, being the kind-hearted person she was, even when her heart was being shredded in a million pieces just by helping Adrien, agreed. When Adrien asked Kagami out she said yes, and since Adrien was anxious about the date turned to Marinette again. She offered to make it a double date to make him feel a better, and Luka ended up being her 'date'.

For their double date, they went to the ice rink. Luka was surprisingly very skilled and graceful on the ice, leading Marinette as to where they looked like they've been skating together for years. Kagami was very impressive as well, but was kind of showing off since Adrien's attention kept creeping towards Marinette and Luka.

At one point, Marinette fell. She fell right on her butt catching both boys imidiate attention. Both reached to pull her up, but seeing that her heart can't seem to make up her feelings she couldn't choose which hand to take. Luckily and unluckily, Kagami came swooshing in to pick Marinette up off her butt and onto her feet. Luckily, because it didn't force Marinette to choose a hand, but unluckily because Kagami, while it might not have been her true intention, said something that discouraged our poor, sweet Marinette.

Marinette went to the bathroom to kind of shake off what Kagami said using her fall as an excuse. Adrien came to check on her, leaving his date.

After that, they revealed their secret identities to each other, confessed their love for each other, got married, had three children, one dog, a hamster, and they lived happily ever after! The end! ...

Sike!

Kagami and Adrien ended up becoming a real couple after the date, and stayed together for six years before Adrien finally popped the question. Kagami said yes.

Marinette totally got over Adrien, realizing that she could never have him as long as Kagami was around, and her heart enventually fully accepted Luka as her one and only love. In the end, he proposed to Marinette, and just like the double date, Adrien and Kagami got married on the same day, time, and place as Luka and Marinette.

 ** _The End!_**


End file.
